


床头床尾

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 6





	床头床尾

一个没什么逻辑的脑洞 所有心理活动纯属瞎猜 如有错误请张先生私信我理论

请配合陈奕迅《床头床尾》食用

Hins又和爱人吵架了。

为的是一张法国古董桌子。

送货的师傅刚走,爱人便瞪着快递箱抱怨道:“点解我讲几次都唔听,唔好再买哩啲旧野了?你仲要买,仲要咁远咁贵运返嚟!你系咪嫌啲钱太多冇处洗啊?”

“......我见张台咁靓你实中意啊嘛。”Hins笑嘻嘻地给爱人夹了一块排骨。

爱人显然不领这情,把排骨夹回他碗里,“我中意定系你中意你自己知。边有地方俾你摆啲洋破烂?“

Hins委屈地撇了撇嘴:“咩叫破烂啊,佢个木料好好噶,风格又特别,我揾咗好耐先买到佢返嚟噶......”

“张敬轩我好心你搞清楚,我地唔系廿几岁细路仔细路女拍拖,唔系有钱洗唔晒啊,你究竟有冇考虑过我地嘅将来?”爱人黑着脸把筷子一放,“宜家你啲餐厅录音室个个都要洗钱,我地以后老咗冇仔女供养,处处都要靠自己噶!哩啲无谓野仲要咁大洗,你要几时先识得成熟啲储返啲钱啊?”

“好了好了好了系我唔啱,我错了。”冲动消费的罪魁祸首只得讨饶,“食饭先啦。”

“我饱了,你记得洗碗。”Kenny丢下碗筷回了房间。

Hins看着辛苦做的还冒着热气的一桌饭菜,轻轻叹了一口气。

人生40大关愈近,又未至于更年期,但好像一切都变得敏感,大大小小的事似乎都跟人生和未来扯上了关系。

人变得易失眠,念旧,多愁善感。纵然知道这一切都是出于爱,也知道热情似火最终都要归于柴米油盐,仍然让人有些喘不过气。

虽说夫妻床头打架床尾和，但他有时真的很怕这些细小的摩擦搁置着积累着，又一次把他们推向分离。 

走了快要半生才紧紧握住的手，怎么舍得再松开。 

匆匆吃完碗里的米饭，擦桌洗碗倒垃圾，揣着一肚子郁闷把新桌子安置好，又给猫狗喂了营养膏梳了毛。回到房间时爱人已经洗了澡在床上看杂志，看见Hins进来只抬了抬眼，冷着脸什么都没说。 

Hins此刻也不想拿热脸贴冷屁股，只得拿了衣服去洗澡。 

身体被热水包裹，紧张的情绪也终于一点点散去。然后带着热气钻进被窝，床的那头Kenny背对着他已经睡下。 

今夜天空中没有多少云，月光投下摇曳的树影，映在窗帘上。 

Hins望着那片稀疏的影子，思绪又渐渐飘回过往的岁月。 

他们第一次躺在同一张床上是什么时候呢？他自己大约也记不清了。只记得自己当时紧张得连呼吸都不敢放松，手脚不敢乱放，保持一个姿势直到僵硬发麻，又怕自己睡着了打鼾遭到嫌弃，也是这样睁着眼到天亮。第二天早晨发现Kenny和他一样顶着黑眼圈。 

之后他们在床上缠绵，大汗淋漓还要紧抱着沉入睡眠，也无从知晓彼此睡梦中的恶习。 

Kenny说得没错，拍拖和过日子是不一样的。 

拍拖的时候总想要把自己最好的一面展现给恋人，于是处处小心翼翼，处处充满惊喜。 

等新鲜劲过了，又或是彼此了解多了，便不愿再伪装修饰自己，一心想着对方会全盘接受自己的一切优缺点。 

可现实是没有人是任人揉搓的面团，亦不是天生就能适应另一个人成为生活的一部分。坏睡姿与鼾声跟古怪的脾气一样叫人恼火，于是大小争执不断，恋爱脑滤镜逐渐破碎。

Kenny常常抱怨Hins桃花太旺，然后醋意大发一夜不理人，或是默默红了眼眶。却不许Hins提醒他和身边的人保持距离。 

其实他们何尝不知道对方只有自己一个，只是想撒撒娇博得恋人的安慰和亲吻。 

而当这样的撒娇有时得不到回应，安全感便一点点丧失。 

一来二去，两人睡在同一张床上，却是一人睡一头，沉默着相背对。 

然后某天某个契机火山爆发，大吵一架后某一方摔门而去，夜里躺在在各自的床上，对着空荡的另一侧床面发呆。 

有时明明住在一起，睡在同一张床上，却因为各自的工作而没有时间牵手拥抱，甚至不能互道早晚安。 

大概是彼此都知道对方是可以相互包容，相守一生的人，于是有恃无恐地消耗着许多本来可以攥住的光阴，直到某一人非常疲惫地搂住对方，请他陪陪自己。 

这种疲惫在生病的时候尤甚。躺在床上头昏脑涨，漆黑一片的屋里，本应躺着恋人的那一块空间空空如也，每呼吸一口空气都觉得凉、委屈。在不知何时到头的寂寞之中睡去，再醒来时烧或许褪了，而床头只有一杯冷掉的开水和包着药片的纸条。 

修补的过程当然不是没有，对于爱人来说，有时一个吻和一个拥抱，一顿晚餐一场云雨便足以让此前的所有不安烟消云散。他们都努力寻找延续这段感情的方法，学着相互尊重和让步，找到让两人都舒服的相处模式。 

这种修补磨合当然也是有效的，至少在大喜大悲的时刻，他们仍然是对方触手可得的港湾，倾吐的树洞，治愈的良药。 

是什么时候开始觉得磨合过了头呢？ 

大概是在一起的第十年，发现彼此都太过在乎又太过了解了。以至于思考的方式都从对方的感受出发，全然忘记了做一个恋人之前首先要做自己。 

当在一起的每一刻和每一个动作都需要考虑“他喜欢吗”“他介意吗”，每一句话都圆滑不带刺，好像起初让他们着迷的火花也不知不觉冷却了。再相对时，只觉得双方都带着以爱为借口的冰冷面具，即便相拥而眠也觉得孤独。 

好累。

Kenny说，当一段感情走到尽头，便没有谁甩了谁的区别了。 

挥手告别的时候，大家都很冷静。 

双人床割裂成为单人床的过程是痛苦的。十年岁月里他们几乎长在了彼此的生命里，一呼一吸都有前度的影子，每个角落都藏着前度的痕迹。 

Hins大病了一场，大量的药物塞入口中，融进血液里，带走病痛却没带走心痛。 

他一个人躺在床上，鼻腔里全是药的味道，苦得人直想掉泪。 

如果他当时愿意敞开心扉，告诉Kenny自己很累，很难过，很想要他陪，会不会此刻病榻前就有他担忧的面容？ 

如果他转身的时候他再自私一点抱住他，求他别走，会不会床的那一头还有熟悉的体温？ 

如果他们没有将善妒与刻薄通通收起，是不是哪怕日日驳火也总算彼此牵绊？ 

如果如果，人总是在无眠的时候有一万个如果。 

可惜没如果。 

他花了很长时间，用家人，用音乐，用露水情缘去填补心里空掉的那一块。 

伤口确实在愈合。但似乎空缺实在太大，肌肤重生之后还是留下一个洞，冰冷的空气从洞口钻进胸腔，盖多少被子都不暖。 

与人同床是很容易的，长得漂亮的，声音好听的，床上功夫好的，在拥有七十亿人口的地球上，要凑一对简直不费吹灰之力。 

唯独气味不对，体温不对......处处不对。 

然而他固执地将错就错，一直到死亡与前度擦肩而过，永失所爱的恐惧像洪水一样霎时间把他淹没，理智彻底窒息死亡。

（此处省略部分请参考之前的《喘息空间》）

于是他们又躺在了同一张床上。那一晚抵死缠绵之后，Hins从背后抱着Kenny，脸贴着他的背，听着他心脏跳动的声响，默默泪流了一夜。 

一世即将过半，兜兜转转，走过高山低谷，扛过疾风骤雨，最终还是回到彼此身边。 

发生过的事情当然不可抹去，他们大概要从头开始，重新找一条能够携手走完一生的路，跌跌撞撞，满身泥泞。 

一觉醒来时并不会换新天地，人也不会突然变得完美。但两个孤独的灵魂终于重聚，再不追究，再无恐惧。 

如果可以，他希望他们这一世都能够周旋于床头床尾，为着鸡毛蒜皮的小事纠缠拉扯。 

所幸他们还愿意开口，也善于遗忘，仍然相信真爱至上，细如流水，但坚如磐石。 

“你仲唔训？”迷迷糊糊从梦中醒来的Kenny直对上Hins直勾勾的目光，都有些慌了手脚，“唔系我闹你两句就嬲到训唔着了啩......好了好了系我唔应该咁大声同你讲野，唔好再嬲了好冇？“说着把人搂进怀里，安抚小孩似的摸摸他的发顶。 

“对唔住。”Hins小声说。又往爱人怀里蹭了蹭。 

“I love you.”他又补充道。 

“痴线。”Kenny被男人突如其来的告白肉麻得鸡皮疙瘩掉了一床，又不无感动地吻了吻他的头发：“I love you too.” 

“训啦。” 

“......我有啲想做。” 

Kenny一把抓住伸向自己胯间的手，“太夜了，我听日仲要返工啊。” 

“就一次......”Hins习惯性撒娇。 

“......只准一次。” 

“好。” 

早晨Hins告诉Kenny，他发现自己长了白头发。 

Kenny搅动着锅里的牛奶燕麦，小声叹口气说他也是。 

END。


End file.
